fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adsper/Full Model History
This is just a fun little project for me where I search for all the old models that I can find and compile them here so we can all laugh at them. Some of the pictures might be too big, so just click on them to actually see them. Disclaimer: I am not going to cover tiny changes in the models, because then I'd have to manage about ten tabbers for the old mobs. =Official creatures (earliest added to latest added)= Triceratops The first guy. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Males with quills. *Females with quills. *Babies |-|7.2 Update= First addition of quills. *Green *Brown *Grey |-|6.4 Update= *Green *Brown *Grey |-|4.1? Update= Yellow removed at some point. *Green *Brown *How it feels to chew 5gum *Grey |-|Original mod= *Green *Yellow *Brown *Grey Velociraptor The first carnivore. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male and female (feathered) *Male (unfeathered) *Female (unfeathered) |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female (feathered) *Male and female (unfeathered) |-|6.4 Update= First version with feathers *Brown (feathered) *White (feathered) *Blue (feathered) *Green (feathered) *Brown (unfeathered) *White (unfeathered) *Blue (unfeathered) *Green (unfeathered) |-|6.0 Update= *Blue raptor added |-|Original mod= *Brown *White *Green Tyrannosaurus The first apex. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= RIP feather option *Tyrannosaurus |-|7.3 Update= *Male tyrannosaurus (feathered) *Female tyrannosaurus (feathered) *Male and female tyrannosaurus (unfeathered) |-|7.2 Update= Added teeth. *Brown untamed (feathered) *Green tamed (feathered) |-|6.4 Update= Added feathers. *Brown untamed (feathered) *Green tamed (feathered) |-|6.3 Update= *Brown untamed *Brown tamed *Green untamed |-|6.0 Update= *Green rex added |-|Original mod= *Untamed *Tamed *This was an actual fan model at one point Pteranodon The first flier. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.1 Update= Finally relabeled to pteranodon from pterosaur. Also added blue and red variants. *Purple *Blue *Red |-|6.0 Update= |-|Original mod= *Flying Nautilus The first water guy. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= |-|Original mod= Plesiosaurus Futabasaurus N/A= |-|7.3 Update= Renamed from plesiosaur to plesiosaurus. *Male *Female |-|Original mod= *Nec down Mosasaurus The first aquatic apex. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|6.2.3 Update= *Green *Blue |-|Original mod= *Adult *Baby Stegosaurus The second vegan. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female: |-|6.4 Update= *Green *Yellow *Red |-|Original mod= *Green *How it feels to chew five gum Dilophosaurus The spitter. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= Feathered version removed. *Male *Female |-|7.2.1 Update= Feathered version added. *Green feathered *Brown feathered |-|7.2 Update= Puke subspecies removed. *Green *Yellow |-|7.0 Update= Venom spit removed. *Puke |-|4.3 Update= Downsized. *Adult |-|Original mod= *Dragonith's original model *Adult: *Baby Smilodon The first in the Apartheid. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|7.2 Update= Sabercats renamed to smilodon at some point. White smilodon added. |-|Original mod= *Adult *Baby Brachiosaurus The great big bastard. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.1 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|Original mod= *Dragonith's original batch *Adult *Baby Mammoth The great big hairy bastard. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female *Sheared |-|7.2 Update= Addition of subspecies. *Brown *Black *White *Sheared *Baby |-|Original mod= *Adult *Baby Spinosaurus The rival. N/A= |-|Future Update= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female *Baby |-|6.4 Update= *Adult *Baby *Raptorfarian's retexture |-|5.1 Update= *Adult and baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Ankylosaurus The real herbivore, the best herbivore. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female and baby |-|5.1 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Dodo The first bird. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Adult |-|7.3 Update= *Male/female *Baby |-|6.0 Update= *Brown and baby |-|5.2 Update= *"Brown" *Brown baby *Gray |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Compsognathus The little guy. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male (feathers) *Female (feathers) *Baby *Male (featherless) *Female (featherless) |-|6.4 Update= Addition of feathers. *Green and purple feathers |-|5.3 Update= *Green *Purple |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Pachycephalosaurus The formerly intimidating one. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.2 Update= *Orange |-|6.3.1 Update= *Orange |-|5.3 Update= *Orange *Orange baby *Green baby *White baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Deinonychus The velociraptor copy but objectively superior. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male and female *Male and female (featherless) (right) |-|7.3 Update= *Male/female *Baby |-|6.4 Update= *Black *Brown *Grey *How it feels to chew 5gum *Black and grey (featherless) *Brown |-|6.3.1 Update= *Black, brown, and grey *White (featherless) *Brown (featherless) *Black (featherless) |-|6.2 Update= Scaly toggle added. *Black, brown, and grey |-|6.0 Update= *Adult and baby *Angry |-|Pre-mod= *Raptorfarian's first model *Scaly version *Arctic version *Detailed version Coelacanth The first real fish. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= |-|7.2 Update= *Ocean, swamp, and river |-|6.1 Update= *Ocean, swamp, and river |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch. Gallimimus The only omnivore. N/A= |-|Future Update= *Male |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|6.3.1 Update= Addition of feathers + neck change. *Orange *Brown (feathered) *Green (feathered) *White (feathered) |-|6.2 Update= *Orange *Green, brown, and white |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch. Liopleurodon The meh aquatic one. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|6.4 Update= |-|6.3 Update= |-|Pre-mod= *First rendition *Fan model Quagga The everchosen of the Apartheid. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|6.3 Update= *Armored and chested Gastornis Dodo's big brother. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch. Kelenken Big bird. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby Phorusrhacos The one from that documentary. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= *Adult *Baby |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby *Aggressive Titanis The most irrelevant one. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|6.3.2 Update= *Adult *Baby Allosaurus The dwarf rex. N/A= |-|Future Update= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Toothless |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female |-|6.4 Update= *Red, green, & grey *Tamed grey *Baby grey *Baby green *Baby red |-|Pre-mod= *Unofficial fan model Elasmotherium The fat unicorn with an anger problem. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female and baby |-|7.0 Update= *Brown, browner, and white *Babies |-|Pre-mod= *Cyborx Sarcosuchus The alligat—crocodi—gharial. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male *Female |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Baby *Deathroll |-|7.1 Update= *Tan green (untamed) *Light green (untamed) *Dark green (tamed) *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *First model rendition *Decapitated head Ceratosaurus The meh carnivore. N/A= |-|Future Update= |-|8.0.0 Update= Tiny |-|7.3 Update= *Male *Female *Baby |-|7.2 Update= *Green *Red *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Fan model *Other fan model *Other other fan model Confuciusornis Little bird. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= |-|7.3 Update= *Male and female |-|7.2 Update= *Adult *Baby Alligator Gar Discount coelacanth. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= Sturgeon Other discount coelacanth. N/A= |-|7.3 Update= Dryosaurus The smallest herb. N/A= |-|Future Update= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Feathers added |-|7.3.1 Update= *Male *Female |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch *Fan model (by Tote) Therizinosaurus Scythian. N/A= |-|Future Update= |-|7.3.1 Update= *Male *Female *Baby *Scaly male *Scaly female |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Parasaurolophus The generic one. N/A= |-|7.3.1 Update= *Male *Female |-|Pre-mod= *Official model by Bluestreak *Rendition 2 *Raptorfarian and XDingo's official rendition 1 Ichthyosaurus The dolphin. N/A= |-|7.3.2 Update= *Male *Female |-|Pre-mod= *Dragonith's original batch Henodus The fully aquatic but actually semi-aquatic one. N/A= |-|7.3.2 Update= *Male *Female |-|Pre-mod= *Recreation by Tyranno *Original by Karrybird Megalania The new spitter. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Adult *Brawling *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Fan model Megaloceros Big buck. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male *Female |-|Pre-mod= Megalodon Dun dun. Dun dun. Dun dun dun dun dun DUNANA N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male (left) and female (right) *Baby |-|Pre-mod= *Rendition 2 *Rendition 1: Battle scarred *Decapitated head Megalograptus The deformed seahorse. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Adult *Baby Meganeura Demon bug. N/A= |-|8.0.0 Update= *Male and female *Nymph |-|Pre-mod= *Rendition 2 *Rendition 1 *Original mod rendition Platybelodon Cactus did this N/A= |-|8.0.1 Update= |-|Pre-mod= Tiktaalik Legfish N/A= |-|8.0.1 Update= Diplocaulus Cursed fish. N/A= |-|8.0.2 Update= |-|Pre-mod= *Fan model: Crassigyrinus Orange fish. N/A= |-|8.0.2 Update= |-|Pre-mod= *Pizza version *Concerned eye version Arthropleura Thiccipede. N/A= |-|8.0.3 Update= |-|Pre-mod= *First official model by Cyborx *Photobucket should die Citipati Egg raptor N/A= |-|8.0.3 Update= *Male |-|Pre-mod= *Modified *Renamed to citipati, redone by Raptor *Fan model *Dragonith's official batch Edaphosaurus Vegan dimetrodon. N/A= |-|8.0.3 Update= |-|Pre-mod= *Redone official model by Totemassah *First official model by Cyborx =For fun: deconfirmed mobs from official modelers= Albertosaurus N/A= |-|Cyborx= Arapaima N/A= |-|Tyranno= Baryonyx N/A= |-|Blue= Charcharadontosaurus N/A= |-|Cyborx X Raptor= Herrerasaurus N/A= |-|Cyborx= Utahraptor N/A= |-|Team July?= While there wasn't an actual model made for it, in the earliest versions of the revival builds for F/A (circa 1.4), dilophosaurus was for some reason renamed utahraptor. So, you raptor fans can rejoice that utahraptor was technically in the mod for a very short, confusing existence. Styracosaurus N/A= |-|Cyborx= Trilobite N/A= |-|Raptor= Category:Blog posts